


The Misadventures of Armin and Mikasa: At McDonalds

by orphan_account



Series: Dropped Into Real Life [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie hates Ronald, Annie is also there for a brief second, Armin is adorable, Being enraptured by disgusting burgers, Disgusting burgers, Eren is proud of himself for being accustomed to McDonalds, Little children want her french fries, Mikasa likes their french fries, Other, You are amused
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4996396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is hungry, so you take them to the first place you can think of.</p><p>  Ronald McDonald's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misadventures of Armin and Mikasa: At McDonalds

As Mikasa and Armin had grown comfortable in your house-Bambi had recommended they stay with you for the time being- Eren had become happier and more enlivened than usual.

All the requests of visiting places ranging from national landmarks to the Las Vegas strip were getting on your nerves, and it was like Eren wasn't a walking war machine being hunted down by one of the most evil companies in the world, and the government to boot. It amused you how child like he could be when he was happy or even appreciative of something.

Annie stayed in your room more often than usual. You both shared a bed, and you didn't mind her sleeping in, you couldn't blame her for sleeping in either. After a bout with a 60 meter, skinless, astronomical giant like the colassal titan, you for sure would have been more than drained in her shoes.

Yet nothing was stopping Eren from being energetic about a visit from his friends, an indefinite, unintended visit, but a visit nonetheless.

When you had asked Annie about accompanying you four to the restaraunt, her response was to roll over and pull the blankets atop her head, and a small "No." followed. You were starting to think she didn't like McDonald's very much.

So here you were, in a rebuilt and upgraded Mickey D's location due to a recent measles outbreak.

Standing in line were the three friends, while you sat alone with your hands under your chin at a four-chair table you had picked out a ways away from any other people. If Annie had been there, she would have provided at least some form of company and even a little bit of conversation. And much to Armin's dismay, you didn't even want to order anything, so of course, that made you more of a chaperone than anything. 

However, no matter what kind of moody phase you were going through-bouts of envy and all- Eren failed to care or even notice, insisting pointedly on the matter at hand. Food.

When you all had arrived, Eren spent 30 seconds exhorting you to let him order for his friends what he thought was best on the menu. The place wasn't very crowded, and you were thankful for that; just a couple families and groups of friends hanging out further back into the building, where a new playhouse sat to be ravaged and peed on by the many kids that came to enjoy the oh so wonderful food here. Children here and there would pop out of the ball pit or zip down one of the 2 slides. It was the only thing amusing you and your eyes had somehow managed to eyes the groups at a few of the tables. It began to feel a bit lonesome sitting by yourself. Those three were really taking a while just ordering some burgers and an unhealthy helping of fries.

Looking over towards them, you saw an enthusiastic Eren Jaeger explaining which burger was best and the stuff he really recommended while an impatient employee tapped the register with the most annoyed face a young person could make with the lack of wrinkles to really add shine to it.

It made you smile in spite of your current disposition.

Psh, a 39-year old man getting excited over fast food...

That was really attractive.

Despite his age, there were often times you could see a child like side of Eren in those green eyes and his recent behavoir. There was this spark of innocence that just burst out when he was happy and it made you feel he should be ecstatic about even the smallest things everyday.

The fact that he was happy that he finally had his friends to be with him was great, but...

It made your stomach flip and you questioned exactly why this feeling you could only describe as...intolerable...filled you.

Eventually, they came back to the table with a giant tray of food. Eren probably couldn't decide.

"Dude, my credit card has a limit, you know!" You made a face, that uncertain feeling and loneliness forgotten as you questioned him on the total of their meal... if you could even call it that.

Armin was a gracious help and handed you the credit card and reciept.

"F-F-F-F-F-F.....Eren, I'm going to kill you."

The blonde boy fell into a fit of giggles at Eren's reddened face, a few fries stuffed into his mouth as he stared at you with the expression of a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Mikasa's form stiffened, and for a second you had the feeling that she was going to lunge at you over the table. Even though she didn't, you still kept your guard up simply because her stare was scaring you.

Eren's hand found the back of his neck, a nervous smile adorning his face, "Heh, S-Sorry, (Y/N), I might have gotten a little carried away."

You sighed. There was no staying mad at that face.

"It's fine, Eren." Mikasa replied for you.

You eyed her contemptuously, yet no real malice was felt and you returned your gaze to Eren, "Yeah, it's fine, Eren," You added," Forty dollars is a bit...much...for McDonalds...but...agh...whatever. I'll be right back, eat up." With that, you left the table and headed towards the restroom, ignoring the trio's concerned stares after your retreating form.

There wasn't much to do in the bathroom, it's just the fact that Eren spent almost fifty bucks that you needed to cope with. Never again would your money be handled by him. There's just no way.


End file.
